characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Lavernius Tucker
'Lavernius Tucker '''is one of the main characters and the deuteragonist of the internet series "''Red vs. Blue". Background Tucker started out as a wimpy pacifist and a self-proclaimed ladies man who makes sexual jokes almost all the time. Despite being one of the highest ranking of the Blue Team, he still allows others to take command. Tucker eventually discovered a great weapon, which led him to be impregnated by an alien and having a son called Junior. After being relocated from Blood Gulch, Tucker became the chosen hero of the alien's race, gaining much more skill with his sword and growing as a person. Progressing through the series, he shows his responsibility has grown and was forced into taking a role of leadership due to being caught in a civil war on the Planet Chorus. Powers & Abilities * '''Recovery Skills: '''Tucker shown to take quite punishing blows or brutal beatings from either the main/minor characters or hazards. He manages to rapidly recover after being struck by a rocket and manages to take hits from Agent Texas without any problem, while making jokes throughout most of it. * '''Intelligence: '''While not known for his smarts in the series, he shows phenomenal smart feats like the time where he outsmart Wyoming's time loop and thought of the plan to defeat both Felix and Locus. * '''Armor Enhancements: '''Special abilities stored in Tucker's armor, which he can use at will. ** '''Active Camouflage: '''Bends light around Tucker's armor to make him invisible. ** '''Helmet Camera: '''Can record most of the footage in the battles and send it of to the local server. ** '''Adaptive Camoflouge: '''His armour can change colours to make him blend with the enviroment. Equipment * '''The Great Key: '''Also referred to as the "Great Weapon", or just normally "sword", it is one of the weapons forged by the alien races, which possesses an ability to activate the alien temples throughout the galaxy. It's an energy sword sharp enough to slice through a massive crate in one slash, and can retain Tucker's memories during a time loop, as well as grant access through doors in alien spaceship. As the person who found the sword, only Tucker can wield it. * '''Battle Rife: '''One of the most primary weapon in the series, it holds up to 36 rounds and can shoot a triple-round burst. * '''Sub Machine Gun: '''A duel wielding gun that have four magazines each gun and each one with 60 rounds. * '''Designated Marksmen Rifle: '''A marksmen rifle that holds up to 40 rounds. * '''Magnum: '''Can hold one round each shot and holds up to eight rounds. * '''Sniper Rifle: '''Though Tucker never really uses the weapon that much, it holds up to six magazines and holds up to four rounds. It uses for long range attacks despite not being used that much and is a very skilled sniper. * '''M374 Hephaestus Combat Suit: '''A much more advanced armour version of the Meta's armour. It contains every armor enhancement from Project Freelancer. ** '''Temporal Distortion: '''Tucker can manipulate time for a brief moment and can create time loops which allows him to bring time-displaced clones of himself to the present. ** '''Healing Unit: '''Basically can heal people who are fatally injured or wounded. ** '''Doomed Energy Shield: '''Tucker can create a large dome-shaped shield around him to protect himself and others. ** '''Strength Boost: '''Enhances Tucker's strength to superhuman levels. ** '''Speed Boost: '''Enhances Tucker's speed to superhuman levels. ** '''Overshield: '''Similar to the DES, only this time the shield is covering his entire armour/body to protect him from incoming attacks. ** '''Enhanced Motion Tracker: '''It can grant the user thermal vision and can see through large structures and walls. ** '''Holographic Projection: '''Tucker can project a hologram of himself that can distract opponents or enemies. ** '''Electromagnetic Pulse: '''Can emit an EMP to obliterate or damage electronics. ** '''Bioscan: '''Can scan his ally to see if they have any fatal injuries and their vitals. ** '''Hardlight Shield: '''A shield that can be projected to deflect projectiles. Feats Strength * Clashed with Tex and The Meta * Sliced cleanly through a large crate with a single strike * Made a Jeep blown up with a single strike from the Great Key * Stabbed the Meta through the chest. Speed * Kept up with Agent Texas, who can outran a heat-seeking missile shot from a rocket launcher and dodge point-blank missiles, shotgun blasts and battle rifle shots. Durability * Recovered from a rocket shot at his face. * Tank hits from Agent Texas which is strong enough to casually punch through steel walls and send people flying. * Manages to pushed his pain through and manages to keep recoding Felix's plan without the latter's knowledge. * Rapidly recovered after getting attacked by the Alien. * Survived being stabbed by Felix * Was unaffected by Wyoming's time distortion Skill * Able to take on an entire army by himself with no trouble. * Killed the Meta and Felix, one of whom are able to eradicate the people on Chorus. * Became Captain of the Blue Team. * Was chosen as the wielder of the Great Weapon, which made him the savoir of the entire race. * Along with Sheiba and Lopez, manages to get the RED Team to shut off their radios. * Easily killed Red Zealot after gaining the Great Key. * C.T stated that Tucker was a formidable opponent. Weaknesses * Has problems fighting against characters that are faster than him. * Rarely uses the Sniper Rifle despite being a very skilled sniper user. * Easily gets knocked out a lot. * Is a pervert. Fun Facts * Tucker has horrible handwriting. * Stated by the RVB: Ultimate Fan Guide, Tucker went to the Sangheili home planet with Junior and learned how to use his Energy Sword more effectively, and that he was transferred to Project: FreeLancer due to sexual harassments. = Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Firearms Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Red vs. Blue Category:Internet Show Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Sword Users Category:Snipers Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Heroes Category:Shield Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Humans